


Sweating in the shower

by Vitavili



Category: Free!
Genre: After gym, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweat, when you just need your bf's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: No sex for today. That was a deal, but how can you resist to that sweaty sexy body after a workout?Simply put... smut with love and funny ending.





	Sweating in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> That what happens when you are studying too much, but your Fujoshi brains just begs for smut. I can't. I just need this to be somewhere. That's it. If someone gonna read this, enjoy :D 
> 
> Uh! God damn it.
> 
> I ship them all and have a lot of shipping for Free, but this just needed to be done.

“What time is it?” Sousuke asked after stretching his arms, once he gets to the gym it’s so easy to get lost in time, it just flies by and pain of his shoulder gets almost acceptable, he doesn’t have to think that because of this Rin might get disappointed. Sou looked at the red-haired man who was drinking water next to the bench. His t-shirt was stuck to the sweaty body, that way just highlighting the shape of Rin’s well-trained abs and muscles. The drops of his sweat were running down his neck and soaking into his t-shirt mixing together with the little steam of this cold fresh water which ran down out of the corner of his lips. Sousuke caught himself staring at this view totally dropped out.

“Hey, are you spacing out?” just when Rin waved in front of his eyes with the towel Sousuke flinched. He didn’t hear anything that Rin said. “Is everything alright?” just for a second he glanced at Sousuke’s shoulder like he knew something about this, but of course he didn’t. Nobody knew.

“Of course. Then… I will just do one more set of crunches… you can leave first.” Sousuke decided to pretend that he perfectly heard what Rin said because he can’t just admit that actually, he didn’t hear a shit. Rin raised his brow as if Sousuke said something completely off the topic and there is a high possibility that he did, but before he was caught in this embarrassing situation Sousuke turned around and went towards the exercise bench. All he wanted right now is for Rin to get out together with this sweaty and sexy body of his.

“Want me to hold your legs?” the voice behind Sou made him turn around so fast that he had to grab on the wall. The hell? Why he just didn’t leave? Their eyes met and Rin was smiling, like he knew more than he was showing.

“Whatever…” Sousuke sighed, looking away for a second and then laid on the bench. There were two possibilities: either Rin is going to leave pissed off about Sou's coldness or he will hold boyfriend's legs not paying attention to Sousuke’s strange mood. But it’s Rin fault. It’s always his fault. Sou didn’t think about the third option in which Rin will straddle his legs and sit just a little bit over his knees. That’s not a nice way to play. Rin himself said this morning that they can’t do anything today because he needs energy for this evening’s practice. That was a stupid reason so they even had a fight which ended with a bet who will give up first. So what’s up with this?

“You didn’t hear me, right? I said that it’s almost the time for practice so we should leave now. What were you thinking about?” Rin was still keeping a grin on his face, even If Sousuke couldn’t see this now because he started doing crunches with his eyes closed.

“I will skip practice today.” He answered, trying to keep his mind clear, with his eyes closed it was a little bit easier because he couldn’t see Rin’s body this way. From the other side... to feel Rin sitting on him was almost exactly the same as seeing.

“Huh…” What happened next made Sousuke sit so fast that Rin didn’t have another choice just grab on his strong and also sweaty body otherwise he would have fallen.

“Where are you touching??? This gym is full of people.” Sousuke said quietly, but kept his strong voice and looked right at those dark red eyes, almost claret… like a fire or a good quality wine. It’s not fair. But right, since when Rin is fair?

“Because… looking at you like this, makes me feel the same.” Rin whispered to his boyfriend’s ear taking one Sousuke’s hand into his, then put it on his crotch which was already in a bigger shape than always. From this, it got clear that both of them were staring at each other. Just until now it wasn’t clear who will break down first. First time today Sousuke felt like smiling, it’s obvious that Rin has lost this time. The moment when feeling pleasure became more important than having enough energy during the practice just came. His Rin is always like this, he is trying to keep strong, but actually, it’s pretty easy to break him down.

“Didn’t you say that we should hold ba-“

“Shut up and fix this.” Rin didn’t let him finish the sentence he jumped down on the floor and walked towards the exit. Sousuke sighed feeling how heat from the spot where Rin was just sitting goes up through his body. Damn it. He stood up and also walked out, Rin was heading first and Sousuke followed him until the showers. When he walked in, at the same second Rin grabbed his shirt and dragged into one of shower cubicles.

The kiss they started right away wasn’t sweet or romantic, it was more like a fight for each other even if both of them already knew that they have lost. Sousuke sucked Rin’s tongue, feeling the taste of his saliva inside the mouth and that freaking heat which was making his head feel dizzy. Sousuke grabbed Rin’s face between his palms and stuck the tongue even deeper, taking inside himself every corner of this totally perverted mouth which belonged only to him. Damn it, it’s just been half of a day without touching him and that’s how he became. Out of control.

Rin sighed from the pleasure, from the weak feeling that this kiss was giving to him. Sousuke was perfect at this, just with his tongue he was able to do miracles and make Rin feel all of the parts of his body twitching and asking for more even without a single touch. But Rin… had to touch this body and feel it under his fingers, even if it was his suggestion to take a break today, but it’s always like this... When you can't… you want it more and more until you can’t take it anymore. He touched Sousuke’s abs under the t-shirt, those sweaty muscles, his skin was wet and sticky and what’s more important… Rin loved to touch his boyfriend’s body in this state. This feeling was pulling him like a magnet, touching Sousuke’s body is one of his addictions… but touching him when all of his abs are wet from his own fluids was even more excited. Rin grabbed with his nails on Sousuke’s trained sides, he was sure about leaving marks there. Sousuke was quite protective about Rin’s body… but for Rin, we could say it was otherwise - if he won’t leave marks proving that Sou's body belongs to him, then there is no point of having it at all.

Rin hit the wall with his back when Sousuke suddenly pressed him strongly and the first loud moan came out from his mouth, even if it was held back with the kiss some of the sounds were still clear enough. When they came there was no one here, but this place wasn’t closed... somebody might come in any second, but it seems that none of them were concerned about this right now. The only thing was the time – the time which they didn’t have and the fact that neither of them can hold back any longer. With one fast move, Sousuke pulled down Rin’s trousers together with boxers, releasing that hard erection of his and Rin did the same. Their bodies were rubbing against each other, exchanging fluids of their hot sweat creating new drops of it. Sousuke pressed his lower part harder against Rin’s and started rubbing even faster. Their hard erections were touching and this connection gave more and more pleasure to both of them. Sousuke released Rin’s face and grabbed his ass, pressing butt cheeks between his fingers and spreading them a little bit.

“I want to put it in… it’s not enough, Rin... I need more.” Sou released Rin’s mouth when he moaned again with this action giving vibration until the lowest and the hottest spot of Sousuke’s body. He used one of his fingers to touch the gap between buttcheeks, searching for the one place which was also sweaty, almost wet… like Rin could get wet from his touch like this is what he needs to be ready for Sousuke’s body.

“No… No… wait. You can’t. I don- Nghhhh…” Rin suddenly wrapped his hands around Sousuke’s body, when he felt his boyfriend's strong and long fingers inside. This whole body was so strong. Too strong.... if he puts in now… Rin might not hold back from wanting more.

“Then why… your body says differently? You are so tight, Rin.” Sousuke silently giggled pushing finger even deeper inside Rin, it was slippery and hot inside, twitching, pulsating, and asking for more. Fingers won’t be enough, right? “You want this don’t you?” Sousuke didn’t need an answer he already knew it, Rin resistance was almost funny, at the point that his leg just a little bit shivered when Sousuke lifted it and made Rin wrap it around his thighs.

“Shut up… I don’t.” Rin’s heavily breathing next to Sousuke’s ear and all those silent sighs, when he tried to hold back from moaning, made Sousuke silently laugh. “I said shut up… and just fuck me.” the last part was said so quietly that it could almost seem that it’s just Sousuke’s imagination, but it was not. Rin’s body actually was devoted to him and even with all his stubbornness, he couldn’t do anything about it. When finally Rin gives up he always becomes so impatient, like now. He didn’t let Sousuke finish stretching him, almost with the force Rin made him pull out the finger and held Sou's wrist hard enough for Sousuke not to try to release it. Since it was the wrist of the same arm that with hurting shoulder he just gave up.

“You are so insatiable… Rin.” Sousuke smiled and entered him with one move, fast and as deep as he could, now he can't deny the pleasure. Rin’s insides were begging for more, squeezing his cock hard and almost impatiently asking for release. Sousuke knew the best where those weak spots are. He was the one who found them in the first place.

“Ahhah… not so rough… Sou-suke…. slower… no…” Rin cried out when his boyfriend started moving hips without any sign of mercy. This way of fucking was, of course, Rin’s favorite. Sousuke knew were to touch he was hitting his sensitive spots right away, but if he keeps moving like that then… “Oh… stop…stop…” he begged again, Sousuke reached what he wanted, Rin couldn’t hold back his moans anymore, and they became too loud for this kind of public place as gym’s showers. Especially because neither of them turned on the water, so there was nothing that could protect their privacy. There was no privacy. Rin’s voice must have reached every corner of this place, but as his mind was totally blank right now, he didn’t care.

Sousuke hit the wall with his fist when the first wave of pleasure came out, but he didn’t stop, moreover, he started moving hips even faster making Rin’s back rub against the cold wall causing him more pleasure, touching his insides and also melting there. This body is his, no one can touch it like he does. No one can give Rin so much pleasure like he is able to give. There is no one in this world who can get to feel this sweet scent of it. No one knows Rin’s body better than he does.

“Fas-ter…. F-aster…” At this point, Rin lost his mind completely. He pressed Sousuke’s body with his leg harder until he was so close that Rin’s hard cock was rubbing against Sou’s abs. Rin reached his climax first and so sudden that he became incapable of controlling his actions - he grabbed on Sousuke’s hair and let his teeth into his sweaty neck tasting the skin and leaving the mark, the taste was good… his favorite. Tears ran down his face from these strong feelings. He can’t hold back. He doesn’t want to hold back any longer.

“Rin….” Sousuke sighed from the pain and pleasure which hit him at the same time, he stopped deep inside when Rin became even tighter around him, his insides also knew what Sousuke needs. Their bodies are compatible just for each other, fitting perfectly in all ways.

“Damn it…” Rin was trying to catch a breath after everything, he wasn’t sure about his condition right now and how the practice will go. He just let himself to be dragged in this moment, in this fast and almost crazy game between them. They both go completely insane when their bodies get so close. What can be done about this?

“I can’t live without… you…” Sousuke let the deep sigh into Rin’s shoulder. Neither of them couldn’t move. “But sometimes… I love these fights too much.”

“Obviously.” Rin silently laughed. He was feeling exactly the same.

 

* * *

 

When Rin somehow came to practice there were too many looks pointed at him. But only Momo was stupid enough to ask how Rin is able to walk. Luckily he was good at swimming.

 


End file.
